


As we drank deep from a lie

by numinousnumbat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Draco and Harry been fucking for years, so Draco thinks it’s time for Harry to break up with Ginny.





	As we drank deep from a lie

**Author's Note:**

> _Infidelity_ spoilers in the [End Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455128#work_endnotes) for anyone that wants them.
> 
>  _Underage_ note: Draco mentions that he and Harry have been together since they were 6th year / 16 years old. While not technically underage as 16 is the age of consent in Great Britain, I mention here for anyone that would prefer not to read a story that mentions such things.
> 
> The title is from "Magnets" by Disclosure f. Lorde.

He bites my shoulder as he comes, an exquisite flair of sensation that doesn't even register as pain, and moments later slips out of me; we both flop down, too boneless to make it down gracefully. A few pants later, I manoeuvre myself over to my back, and start fumbling for my wand. Before I find it, he’s wandlessly summoned a cigarette out of the pack on the table and hovers it in front of my face. I grab it with two fingers and place it between my lips, inhaling as he wandlessly lights it. Heated air and smoke rush into my lungs, the perfect come down after mindblowing sex. A few puffs in, I offer the cigarette to him. He usually refuses, but today is one of those rare days and he takes the cigarette and pulls in a deep drag, holding a few seconds and blowing out a steady stream of smoke, his lips still red and swollen from licking and kissing my neck and shoulders.

“I’m gonna miss this,” I tell him. He had informed me earlier this evening that he and Ginny have set the date for the wedding. Casually informed, like telling me the Quidditch score or “oh did you hear there’s another Cafe Nero going in.” Like it wouldn’t matter to his secret shag. I mean, I know he doesn’t care, but I’d like to think part of him will miss cock. My cock specifically.

“Miss what,” he says. He barely glances at me, but does hand my cigarette back.

I take a drag. I gesture down to his cock, still wet with lube and spunk. “Fucking,” I tell him. “Us fucking.” His brain probably isn’t back online yet, and might not be tonight as we’re both pretty happy to orgasm and head straight into sleeping, no thinking required. His face is still relaxed, he’s not even trying to connect the dots, so I do it for him. “I’m gonna miss getting my brains shagged out of my head after you and the little Weasel are married.”

He holds his hand out for my cigarette and I hand it over. “Wasn’t planning on stopping the shagging with you,” he says, and places the cigarette between his lips.

I should probably stop right there when everything is in my favour. But I do have morals. Apparently I’ll shag someone else’s fiancé, but I’m not going to shag someone else’s husband. I didn’t know this about myself until today. For the record, I will also beg for my life in front of a dark lord, and cry for leniency for my crimes in front of the Wizengamot.

He rolls over to better see me, although without his glasses, I’m a featureless blond blob to him. “We were shagging before her, she didn’t know back then, she doesn’t have to know now.”

“Why don’t you tell her, and let her decide.” I don’t even like the Weasleys, besides the dragon tamer one with whom Harry and I had a threesome. Why am I doing this?

Harry doesn’t say anything and I know he’s not going to tell her.

 

+++

 

I see Ginny, she's looking bored as she sips her Butterbeer here at the pub. I put my wand back into my pocket and slide into Harry’s vacated seat.

She doesn’t seem surprised to see me. “Harry is sitting there,” she says.

“I know,” I say. “And with the bodybind I left him in the toilet, he’ll be back in about five minutes.”

“We’re not at Hogwarts anymore,” she says. “Schoolboy pranks are a little childish, don’t you think?” She tucks her long hair behind her ear.

“I came to talk to you,” I say.

One eyebrow up, she’s listening.

“The Harpies start spring tryouts next week, have you thought about going?” I ask.

“No,” she says, eyebrows creased in confusion. “I’m getting married. Quidditch is a lot of time away, and I want to start a family.”

“So if you weren’t getting married, would you go to the tryouts?”

“But I am getting married, so I’m not answering hypothetical questions.”

“This isn’t working.” I say mainly to myself. I run my finger through the condensation that's built up on Harry's glass. “I think we can both agree that Harry is terrible at relationships.” I take a sip of his drink, cheap firewhiskey, ugh. “We know he didn’t have good role models growing up, what with the dead parents and the terrible Muggle family and then fucking Dumbledore.”

“I don’t know why you think you’re an expert on Harry, but I’m his fiancée and I think he’s fine at relationships. Great even.” Gryffindors do love a challenge. 

Harry storms to the table, glaring right at me. I did think it would take him longer to undo my spells. “Draco,” he says icily, “what are you doing here?”

I take another sip of his firewhiskey. “Having a chat with Ginevra here.”

“Maybe Ginevra doesn’t want to have a chat with you,” she says.

I sigh. Harry is an arse and Ginny is in love with him and this will all end in tragedy. I’m determined to end it tonight. I thought this would be at least a little bit fun, but it’s getting worse and worse by the moment. I surprise myself when I think _Ginny doesn't deserve this_.

“Ginny, Harry and I -” a spell is wandlessly cast at my mouth and I can’t get any sound out. I glare at Harry.

Ginny, to my surprise, ends the spell with a flick of her wand. “Go on, Malfoy,” she says. “If I don’t like what you say, I’ll hex you myself.”

“You’re not going to like it,” I say, “but you should know.” She nods, telling me yes she understands or yes get to the point, I’m not sure. “Harry and I have been together for a long time,” I say. I look at Harry and he’s still glowering, fists clenched. “Together, together. Shagging.” She nods. “And I don’t think we’re going to stop after you’re married.”

Her face has gone pale white. “You’re having sex with my fiancé?” she says, halfway between angry and incredulous.

“Yes,” I say.

“Of course not!” says Harry.

She looks at me. “Why should I believe you? Everyone knows you’ve hated Harry since you were 11.”

“Firecall your brother,” I tell her. “The cute one in Romania.” I leave in what I hope is a suitably dramatic way, and not like a dog with his tail between his legs.

 

+++

 

A letter arrives two mornings later, from Ginny. She wants to meet for coffee later this morning. I owl back an affirmative. She has more reason to want me dead than many of the others that do, but I also trust that she won’t actually follow through. At least not at a Starbucks.

Hopefully not at a Starbucks.

I shower and borrow some of Harry’s Muggle clothes, going for a plain navy jumper that I hope she won’t know is Harry’s; I’m not going for salt on the wound. I Apparate to near the Starbucks and walk a few blocks. I order two lattes and sit. She’s a few minutes behind me.

“Ginny,” I greet her and hand her a drink, gesturing to the seat across from me. “Draco,” she says back. She looks exhausted. She sits. She pretends to play with her hair, but it’s a quick notice-me-not spell so no one will pay attention to our conversation.

“I hate you, you know,” she says. “But I think I hate him more.” I could spend my life falling a little in love with Gryffindors.

I take a sip of my underwhelming latte and wait for her to continue.

“I firecalled Charlie, and he confirmed your side of the story, well at least enough to make me believe you’re not completely full of shit.” I’m silent, I'm feeling ... guilty. “How long?” she asks.

“How long since we got together?” I ask. She nods. “Sixth year,” I tell her. “Teenage boys shag a lot when they’re not sure they’ll live to see their next birthday.” It’s her turn to keep silent. “I didn’t see him while he was off hunting for Horcruxes or whatever, but we picked up where we left off after the trial.” I rub my forearm without thinking about it.

She’s blinking back tears.

“He’s an idiot,” I tell her. “I don’t know if it makes it better or worse, but he wanted to be with you and have children and a house. He didn’t count on being gay.”

“Do you guys have good sex?” she says, pulling out a tissue. “I thought our sex would get better after we were married.”

“We have the kind of sex that makes a person defy a dark lord to lose a war,” I tell her.

“Merlin,” she says. “I didn't -” she blows. “I thought it was a lie. Like how you’re so excited for your first firewhiskey and then, really, it’s not that great.”

“Sex isn’t everything,” I say. I don’t mention it’s all I have. “Are you done with Harry?”

“I have to be,” she says miserably.

“What’s next for you?” I ask.

“I’m going to go to the tryouts,” she says. “Charlie told me that I'll feel better when I get far away from Harry. Besides, what else do I have? I don’t know how I’ll tell people Harry left me for a Death Eater.”

Ouch. Fair.

“Don’t,” I say. “Tell them that you supported him for so long and he said it was his turn. Tell them you dumped him because you two are better as friends. You don’t have to tell the whole truth.”

“I’ll tell them his cock was too small.”

“That’s the spirit,” I say, a little proud. “And as a Slytherin, might I advise you to use this to your advantage. He owes you, he owes you big. You want him at the first game wearing one of those muggle foam hats? Make him do it. You want him to give an interview to the paper begging to get you back? Make him do it.”

“I would never -”

“Keep it as an option. You’ll know when you want to use it.”

“Doubtful.”

She thanks me for my time and stands. "And Draco," she says, her voice quivering. "Fuck you, too." She spins and stomps out.

It could have gone worse.

 

+++

 

Ginny owls Harry the day she makes the team.

Harry keeps putting off writing a note back, so I send back a "Congratulations" and some chocolates Harry says are her favourite. I won’t be surprised to find out that she hates chocolates and Harry’s been buying her the same lazy gift whenever he needs to give her something.

Neither Harry nor Ginny tell anyone that they’ve broken up for a while. The papers are mercifully quiet and aren’t speculating even after Ginny makes the team. When Harry gets the invite to Ron’s birthday, he doesn’t notice that it’s addressed to him and Ginny. I point it out and mention that it’s probably time to at least let the Weasleys know, and Harry gets melancholy.

“You only miss her when someone else points out that you don’t have her,” I tell him. We’re lying in bed and he has his head in my lap as I play with his hair.

“I do miss her,” he says.

“You miss the idea of her,” I tell him. “She was everything you thought you should want. But sometimes fantasy and reality are too far apart.”

He’s chewing on his lip. “I don’t want the Weasleys to think that I wasn’t good enough.”

“They loved you well before you were dating Ginny, and they love you now. That’s how family works.”

“It feels like I failed.”

“You two had a lot of good years together.” Years with terrible sex. “That’s something.”

He sighs.

He goes to Ron’s birthday and when he comes home and crawls into bed with me, he says it wasn’t so bad, everyone still talked to him. I don’t ask if he mentioned me; I know he didn’t.

 

+++

 

It’s Friday night, so Harry’s at the pub with Hermione and Ron and Neville and whoever else shows up. Pansy goes occasionally, but I don’t think she’s there enough that I could go with her and it would look natural.

It’s not like I want to go.

He’s not been gone long and I’m still cleaning the kitchen when I hear a firecall. It’s Ginny, and I invite her to come over. She pops through and starts wandering through the house, the house that could have, should have been hers.

She pauses by the table near the door. It has my wallet and gloves on it, next to matching gloves Harry didn’t take tonight. The gloves were a gift from me to Harry and then I kept stealing his so often that he bought me my own pair.

“I guess I should have thought it weird that Harry only came to my place.” She touches the table and looks up at me. 

I don’t particularly want to go down this path. “Harry does a lot of strange things, and you’re forgiven for not knowing which could have been signs and which were just Harry being Harry.”

She laughs, forced. I offer tea and she accepts. We sit at the kitchen table together. She tells me about playing for the Harpies. "It's great, it was the change I needed," she says. "After the War and then being Harry's girlfriend, it's nice that I'm only as respected as good as my last game was." She laughs and looks a half-dozen years younger. "I came because I wanted you to know that I'm over Harry and ready to completely move on."

And how. "You didn't have to tell me," I say, "but I'm happy for you, and not only because I put money on the Harpies to take the Cup this year." 

She smiles at that. She looks down at her tea. “How did you know that you were interested in men and not women?” she asks carefully.

Ah ha. “When I kissed Pansy, I was worried that I hadn’t brushed my teeth thoroughly enough. When I kissed Harry, I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“That’s everyone you’ve kissed?” she asks sceptically.

“Harry is it for me,” I tell her. “I’m with him as long as he’ll have me.”

“How were you ok with him and me?”

“If my choice is sharing Harry or no Harry, I choose Harry." I sigh. I'm an idiot and I know it. "Every time.”

She shakes her head, and says it's time for her to go. I walk her to the floo and wish her good luck in her next game. 

I spend the rest of the evening catching up on the Potions and Arithmancy journals. Harry will read a fiction book or biography that everyone is talking about, but he considers anything related to school subjects to be boring, and now that we’re not in school, pointless.

He floos home and finds me still reading at the kitchen table. He’s had a few drinks, and is in a good mood; we’ll shag soon. He plants a sloppy kiss on the top of my head. “How’s it going?” He sits in the chair next to me and I send a glass of water his way.

“Good,” I tell him. I blink a few times and roll my shoulders. “Did you have fun with the Gryffindorks?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he says. “It ended up being me, Ron, Hermione, and Hermione brought this woman she works with, too. Gemma. I think it was a setup? They kept leaving us alone and Gemma kept asking me about my hobbies and places I want to travel.”

My skin crawls. “How did you leave things with her?”

Harry looks around the kitchen, evasive. “I told her that I thought she was nice but that Ginny and I were going to get back together after she’s done with the Harpies.” I let my head fall to the table with a dull thud.

“Draco,” he says. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go to bed,” I say.

“I’m not tired,” he says.

“Let’s have sex,” I say. We’re eight steps away from the bedroom, but the show off Apparates us there.

I ride him hard until I come all over his stomach. I’m still annoyed from before and slide off his cock and swing my leg over and lay down next to him. I reach for the cigarettes on the table next to me.

“What are you doing?” he asks, confused.

“Don’t touch me,” I tell him. He’s not lighting my cigarette for me and I fumble with my wand a couple of times before I get the spell right.

“Seriously, Draco?” he says and rolls to his side so he’s looking at me. I shrug and keep smoking and he starts wanking. I’m half watching him and half watching the smoke I’m blowing out. I’m still so mad at him, but it’s hot watching him.

He orgasms with a small moan, biting his bottom lip and leaves a spot of come on the blanket between us.

“You’re such a prat,” he says a few moments later and gets up to head to the loo. I stay in bed smoking. I hope he doesn’t kick me out; even putting on my trousers to floo back to the Manor seems like an impossible amount of work. He’s back a few minutes later and doesn’t say anything, but tosses a flannel to me to clean up with and Vanishes the wet spot.

I hear him walk around the house checking the wards like he does every night, and then he’s back in the bedroom. He picks up a blanket off the floor and arranges it over me, and slides into bed next to me.

“So you're mad about something?” he asks. "Was it Emma?"

I’m tempted not to answer, but I’m starting to realise I might have just been a massive cock. “Sometimes it would be nice if I wasn’t second best to the girl that dumped you.”

“So you want me to tell people that Draco Malfoy likes it up the arse?” Harry's looking at me intently.

“Everyone that I care about already knows.”

“What about everyone else?”

“They can kiss my pale white arse.”

“What if I don’t want people to know?” He's still staring at me. I glare back at him.

“You don’t want people to know that you like sticking your cock up men's arses, or you don’t want people to know that you like sticking your cock up my arse specifically?”

“The former. Fuck, the latter. I don’t know.” He rolls onto his back and sticks his hand out for my cigarette, which I hand over. We lay in bed sharing a cigarette, and things aren't fixed between us, but you have to lance the boil in order for it to heal.

 

+++

 

It was a small article in the sports section of the Daily Prophet: Alejandra Alonso confirms she's dating Ginny Weasley. Two quotes, one about the difficulties in coordinating schedules and one about how Ginny makes her laugh.

I'm happy for Ginny and I wonder how Harry's going to take it. I quell the urge to send him an owl as I'm sure everyone is going to be talking about it.

Sure enough, he's back at the flat after work, copy of the paper in hand. "Did you know?" he asks.

"I had my suspicions," I tell him.

He looks confused, not angry. 

 

+++

 

It’s Tuesday afternoon and I’ve returned from tea with Mother. Tea with Mother is my way of getting my and Harry’s laundry to the Manor so the house-elves can clean it for us. I’ve told Harry that I’m good at cleaning charms and it’s true, I just haven’t mentioned that I hate laundry charms.

I’m putting away our socks and t-shirts in the dresser when I hear tapping at the window. I open it to an unfamiliar owl who sticks out her foot, a large red note is attached. I unroll it and only see “Harry James Potter was admitted to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and your presence is requested” before I am running to the floo.

I emerge in Reception, and run to the wizard sitting behind the large desk. “Harry Potter!” I'm trying to keep it together. “Where is Harry?”

He sees the red note in my hand and glances at the board and tells me he’s in Room 12 on the Fourth Floor, Spell Damage. Spell damage could be anything. I take the stairs because it’s better than waiting for the lift, and see that Room 12 is two doors down the left. I yank open the door without knocking and Harry is sitting on the bed, not bleeding visibly, and talking calmly to the mediwizard.

“Are you ok?” I ask.

He smiles when he sees me. “I’m fine,” he says. “Bodybind bounced off a wall and hit me on the shoulder is all.” The mediwizard steps back as I rush forward and grab his hand. “I’m sorry I scared you,” he says. Even though it’s only been maybe ten minutes since I received the owl, I start to sob and he pulls me into a hug and I try and catch my breath as he runs his hands through my hair.

It’s not for several hours and several rounds of mediwizards stopping by to check on him that I realise something. “Did the owl go to someone else first?”

Harry tilts his head at me. “No,” he says. “You’re my emergency contact.”

“Oh,” I say dumbly. 

 

+++

 

After the St Mungo’s scare, we decide to take a long weekend in Cornwall, staying in a little house by the sea. It has done nothing but rain, so my plans of long Cornish beach walks turned into us reading, napping, and making dinner the Muggle way.

We are making pizza tonight, which is somehow so much more time consuming than I had ever thought; it would have been three times faster to order from the flyer stuck to the fridge.

I'm rolling the dough and he's slicing mushrooms. “I never had Ginny listed.” I look at him. “I always had you listed as my emergency contact.” He’s looking down at the mushrooms.

“I didn’t know that,” I say.

“I don’t know why I didn’t tell you,” he says. “But it’s always been you. Even when I thought I wanted to get married to Ginny, I wanted you to be the person that came to the hospital.”

The dough stubbornly springs back despite my best efforts to make a perfect circle. “You’ve always been that person for me, too.”

We look at each other and smile and despite having flour covering most of my arms, he pulls me into a hug and I kiss his forehead.

We’re a few hours from needing to Apparate home when the skies clear, and I drag Harry out for walk in near-freezing weather.

He grabs my hand and we walk near the waves, but not close enough for the waves to splash us. I give Harry a thermos of tea and we sit on some rocks and watch rain clouds blow in.

“Have you read _Albus Dumbledore: Greatest Wizard of the 20th Century_ yet?” he asks.

“I have not,” I say. It’s one a dozen unauthorised biographies that have appeared in the years since the War; I’ve avoided them all so far. He hands the thermos back.

“Hermione recommended it to me. She said it might explain a lot.”

“Did it?”

He crinkles his nose. “I didn’t read it, so Hermione told me that the author said Dumbledore was homosexual, that he loved Gellert Grindelwald.” Harry is using a piece of driftwood to draw shapes in the sand, including the rune for love and the one for defence.

“That does explain a lot,” I say carefully.

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to discuss his personal life with a student. Maybe he thought it didn’t matter.”

Harry keeps drawing in the sand, he probably doesn’t realise it, but now he’s drawing the rune for protection over and over. “Did you know about Remus and Sirius?”

“My father said they were lovers, but my father would have considered that an insult, so it was hard to say if it was true or not.”

“My uncle would have said the same thing,” Harry says. He almost never talks about his Muggle family. He sighs. "But I found some letters they wrote to each other and they were, you know, lovers." He places his glasses on my knee and buries his face in his hands. “I guess I didn’t know it was ok to be gay,” he says to the beach somewhere between our feet and the waves.

Oh. “It is,” I say. 

 

+++

 

"Ginny's birthday party is this weekend," Harry tells me over breakfast. 

"Sunday, right?" I say. I have it marked in my diary for Harry because he's terrible at remembering things. 

“She's bringing Alejandra,” he says.

“Oh, good, you can talk Quidditch all night because you never spend hours at the Weasleys talking about that.” I am a sarcastic shit, I know.

He throws a napkin at me, and I easily bat it away before it hits my face. “You could come.”

I laugh and roll my eyes at him. “I’m not going so you can win some game against Ginny.” I say. “A game, I might add, that only you know you’re playing.”

“That’s not it,” he says. “I want you to come, so you can sit next to me and be a part of my family.”

I’m struck dumb. “Oh,” I say.

“Besides, we’ve been together way longer than Ginny and Alejandra,” and that prat is grinning at me.

“Please don’t mention that fact to anyone in the Weasley family,” I say. This man will be the death of me, perhaps literally.

“I wouldn’t,” he says and he’s sliding on a navy jumper and as he turns I see the knitted H in it, one of Mrs Weasley's creations. “So you’ll come?”

“I suppose I can clear my schedule,” I say and I’m not sure about hanging out with a bunch of Weasleys but, fuck, isn't this what I've been wanting?

 

+++

 

I'm overdressed, but it's not like I'm not showing up at the Weasley home for the first time in _casual_ robes. Harry has managed a clean t-shirt, which is the best I can do. 

"Draco?" Mrs Weasley greets me with a handshake and half-smile. 

"I take it Harry didn't mention he was bringing a plus one," I say. I shoot a look at him and he gives me a baleful, guilty smile. 

"Well, any friend of Harry's is a friend of ours," Mrs Weasley says brightly. She looks like she might even mean it. 

There's a moment where I'm trying to think of something bland and polite to say back, but Harry beats me to it. "Boyfriend," Harry says. "He's my boyfriend." He's gripping my hand and I squeeze back.

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley says and I'm grinning like a fool. "That's lovely!" and she pulls me down into a hug. 

"Harry brought a _boyfriend_ ," she says loudly and everyone looks a little surprised. I endure a great number of hugs and am relieved to make it through them all and sit next to Charlie. 

He hands me some sort of a muggle beer and we clink bottles amicably. "Finally made it official," he says winking. 

Ginny shows up with Alejandra a few minutes later and the twins release a bunch of mice for reasons no one explains to me. After the mayhem settles, there's food and Charlie keeps handing me beers. Harry flutters around, completely in his element, talking to Weasleys, grabbing drinks here and there, teaching hexes to kids. 

I see Ginny pull Harry aside for a moment, and I'm not worried about what they're saying to each other.

Harry finds me a while later and laughs when almost I'm too drunk to stand on my own. "Having a good night?" he asks. 

"I have a feeling it's about to get a lot better," Charlie says, the arse. 

Harry and I Apparate home and Harry helps me into bed. "That wasn't terrible," I say. 

"Draco Malfoy had fun with a bunch of Weasleys?" He's teasing me. 

"Shut up and fuck me," I tell him and he does. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Infidelity spoilers_ : Ginny and Harry are engaged to be married, but have yet to tie the knot. Draco knows that Harry is with him and Ginny, Ginny does not know. Over the course of the story, Ginny finds out and moves on. 
> 
> I don't usually write about Harry being a serial cheater, but I realized it's in within my "Harry is terrible at relationships" headcanon and I wanted to explore that here. But on the other hand, the other part of Harry and relationships is that he's super loyal - maybe to a fault - so I'm also on the "Harry would never cheat!!" side of things. Let me know your Harry in a relationship headcanons.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
